1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gel-form foam bubble bath concentrate of high surfactant and perfume content.
2. Statement of Related Art
Bubble bath preparations are added to bath water to produce a voluminous, fine-bubbled foam, to give the bath water a pleasant odor, and to assist cleansing of the body in the bath water without the skin being harmed by an excessive deoiling effect of the surfactants. Accordingly, it has often been proposed to introduce suitable additives, such as cosmetic oil components, reoiling or moisturizing agents, water soluble proteins, or protein degradation products, not only to counteract the deoiling effect of the surfactants, but also to obtain a cosmetic improvement in the condition of the skin.
Standard commercial products contain 10 to 30% by weight washing-active substance and are used in doses of 20 to 40 g for a full bath (approx. 200 l). Products having a relatively high concentration of washing-active substance have the advantage of lower packaging costs, lower preservative demand and less expensive storage. However, there are also highly concentrated and even anhydrous products which are attended by numerous disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,548 and corresponding German patent document 29 43 202 describe foam bath preparations containing 20 to 80% by weight surfactants and 20 to 80% by weight cosmetic oils. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,497 and corresponding German patent document 27 00 891 also describe bath additives containing 40 to 75% by weight surfactants and 15 to 50% by weight cosmetic oils. The object of the high surfactant content of these products is largely to solubilize the cosmetic oils or to make them dispersible in water. However, the products are not satisfactory in their foaming power and leave noticeably oily residues behind on the skin. Other highly concentrated surfactant compositions have the disadvantage that they are either stiff pastes or form poorly soluble, solid gel particles on attempted dissolution in water, which is partially overcome by the addition of solvents or solubilizers.